


Welcome Home

by EllisDeeBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Multi, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisDeeBunny/pseuds/EllisDeeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a physically scarred human who has made a home for yourself in the dangerous world of Underfell. What happens when you don't listen to your instincts and allow the brother of the deadly Royal Guard Papyrus into your secret home? Something strange, new, and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://thesinfulleggoyousteppedon.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fthesinfulleggoyousteppedon.tumblr.com%2F).



> Heh, ok so this is going to be a little side project from Itty Bitty Bones, and I have no idea where it will go....maybe nowhere. This will NOT be updated regularly, and I cant promise anything with it. This is a stress relief....and may be orphaned in the future. But my friend's work inspired me to write this!!!!

You groaned as you lugged the bucket of water from the river to your cottage. While you loved your small home, you were unhappy that it had been made BC, Before the Core. You had been very lucky that Toriel, as crazy as she was, had been willing to help you get power in the small three room building. You were very thankful to her, and visited her in the Ruins for breakfast every morning, much to her happiness. When the two of you met, you had explained to her that, even though you had no desire to leave the Underground, you did need your own space as an adult human. At first the goat woman had been very reluctant for you to leave, actually throwing a few fire balls at you in her frustration. She had actually managed to land a hit, a particularly large and hot ball of fire striking the right side of your body, burning your arm and face badly. You remember the agony of your flesh actually turning black and the individual layers burning. You had screamed and passed out. 

When you had woken up, you were in her child’s room, with the old goat queen sleeping in a chair beside you, her fur tear stained. You couldn’t find in you to actually be angry at her, and you didn’t really blame her when she had explained what this world was like when you two had met. You could understand her motherly instinct, having stumbled into the Underground with only one leg, as your prosthetic had been badly bent when you fell. When Toriel saw that you were awake, she sobbed and apologized, claiming that she had forgotten how fragile humans really were, and that she did not want you to leave her alone again. Though it pained you greatly, you hugged her and explained that you still wished very much to see her, that she was too wonderful to not see again. Once you had healed and had she removed your bandages, leaving your face and arm with painful scarring and your right eye milky white and unusable, she had actually taken you from the Ruins and showed you the cottage. 

It was directly left of the door to the ruins, the path covered by a bush with a camera in it. Once the bush was moved aside, the small path could be seen, moving from the edge of the cavern and after a few feet twisting into the woods. Toriel had explained that it had been the first home to ever be build in outside of the ruins, and had been forgotten ages ago. She only remembered it herself because her children had used the place as a secret fort many, many years ago. When you saw the small building, roof caved in, broken windows, and a strange glowing vine-like plant crawling along the side facing closest to the river, you fell in love. In your mind’s eye you could see the potential of the home and felt excitement bubble up from your chest when you looked at it. You hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over, smiling and laughing so hard tears ran down your cheeks and burned the sensitive flesh on the right side. 

It took a lot of work, and you hadn’t been able to move in right away, but slowly the cottage began to take shape. You were thrilled to find that it even had the foundation for a rather large shed, which you quickly realized could be convicted into a greenhouse. The prospect of growing your own food was thrilling, and you were able to catch fish from the river. Toriel had given you a few tomato, lettuce and potato seeds, which you were quick to plant, finding the magic in the soil welcomed planting all year long. This was the reason for you lugging the water to from the river in the first place. You carefully watered the plants, and inspected them. Much to your surprise, they looked ready to harvest. You dashed back into your home to get your sheers, but had to stop and take in the interior.

Though sparsely furnished, it was homey, with a simple rocking chair, a small table, fireplace, battered loveseat, and bookshelf in the room, along with a ‘HOME SWEET HOMME’ knit Toriel had made for you to hang over the fireplace. You and Toriel had spent days carefully carving the chairs, tables and bookshelf together and you smiled fondly at the memory of the goat monster with sawdust in her fur. There was a single echo flower in a dirt pot in your room, singing a lullaby you had hummed to it before replanting it from waterfall. 

Moving through the doorway from the main room sent you into the kitchen, which was also simple, with a fridge and oven, along with a few cabinets for storage. Toriel had showed you the dump, and you had been lucky to find the working fridge and oven there, along with the sofa. You had also carved the cabinets, explaining to Toriel that it had been a passion of yours on the surface, and with so many fallen logs in the forest there was no shortage of wood to work with. You had even made the goat woman a new rocking chair of her own as thanks for everything she had done for you, and she had showed you how to sew in return. 

You chuckled, remembering how bad your first attempt was, as you dug through your designated junk drawer. It was mostly oddly shaped branches, sewing needles and knickknacks you had found floating in the water or caught in your fishing net. As you grabbed the sheers, you reminded yourself to check the net later as well. You bolted out the door, grabbing a basket as you did. You hummed happily as you clipped the bright red tomatoes off of the plant, getting quite a few as you did. Next were the heads of lettuce, which you carefully removed as well, then the potatoes, leaving one from each batch to be planted at a later time. Once they were all ready, you took them inside and carefully counted out what you wanted to keep and what was going to be taken to Snowdin to be sold to Grillby for his bar. Then you threw on your jacket and went on your way.   
You carefully crossed the bridge a few feet from the one with the bars built to keep others out. You knew that the Royal Guard Papyrus had set it to trap humans, though you didn’t look much like one any more, with you marred skin, milky eye, and wooden carved leg. You still kept yourself covered, though, just in case. After you crossed the small side bridge you crossed back onto the main road, keeping your eyes down as you passed the sentry station. You noticed Sans sleeping at the station, his chair balanced on two legs and his head thrown back as he snored softly. 

You sighed and looked the smaller skeleton over, feeling bad for him. While this world was excessively cruel, you had heard how badly the smaller skeleton was treated by his brother. You could see the chips in his radius and ulna where he had picked at them. He had dust covering his red shirt and black hoodie and you wondered if hit was his or someone else’s. As you thought this, you reached into your basket and set a few tomatoes and a cooked fish on his table and continued walking.   
You did this every week, leaving him something to eat and never speaking to him. In fact, you had never spoken to him at all. You were intimidated by him, but you also found him strangely attractive. You acknowledged the fact that you had a crush on him, but saw no reason to try and peruse it.  
Sighing, you continued down the road, passing a few monsters as you went. They were used to you by now, and left you well enough alone. A few of the children ran up to you, knowing that you often had some kind of food for them. You often got odd looks from the older monsters for your kindness, but you would only flip them off when you made eye contact with them. You smiled at a particularly small monster with no arms that stood waiting for the others to move. You smiled at him and gestured him forward as the kids departed with their various treats.

“Hey kiddo,” you said with a smile, “got something special for you today.”

His eyes widened as you pulled out a cupcake and you held it out for him as he ate it excitedly.

“Happy birthday, MK.” You said and gave him a one arm hug, “Be safe, all right?”

MK nodded and meekly thanked you before bolting away. You laughed and stood straight before continuing to Grillby’s. You were greeted by the warmth of the building, which suffocated you a bit. You preferred the cold, but you knew better than to show any weakness in front of the royal dogs that sat playing go fish at one of the tables. They gave you a glare but said nothing as you made your way to the front of the bar where the deep violet fire elemental was polishing a glass, watching as you approached. You handed him the produce, which he weighed and silently handed you the agreed amount of gold. You thanked him, earning you a blue blush and a few harsh words as Grillby ordered you out of the bar. You only chuckled and left, calling that you would see the elemental again next week and to tell his daughter, an emerald flame named Fukku, hello for you. You had actually tutored her for a summer for Grillby in a few of her science classes. 

As you left Snowdin, you couldn’t help but look forward to seeing Sans again, though you were sure he would still be asleep. You felt your face heat up at the thought, and snorted at your own ridiculousness. You closed the distance between yourself and the sentry station, and could hear yelling. You silently hoped that it wasn’t another fight, you hated to see someone get dusted. As you got closer, you realized that it was Papyrus, arms flailing as he cursed at Sans, who was attempting to make himself as small as possible.   
You had only seen Papyrus a handful of times, and he always managed to scare you. He was tall, just under seven feet, with sharp black armor, and a deadly scar running along the side of his skull right over his eye. You knew he killed regularly, and that his stats were crazy high. Because of his obsession with humans, you tried to avoid him, though you doubted he would realize that you were a human immediately. You frowned when you saw Papyrus land a punch across the smaller skeleton’s cheek, sending him tumbling across the snow and into a large tree. 

“Don’t bother come home, you piece of fucking trash!” He snarled, turning away and shoving past you as he made his way to Snowdin. 

You stood, staring at the skeleton on the ground, rooted to the spot. You could see from the way his shoulders shook that he was fighting tears. It hurt to see the normally cocky monster look so broken. You had the feeling that you would regret it, but you cleared your throat and slowly moved towards him. He didn’t seem to notice your presence at first, but he snapped his head up to look at you when you were a few feet from him. You watched silently as he scrambled to his feet, glaring at you. Before you had the chance to explain that you had no intention to harm him, he pulled you into a battle. You groaned as your soul was ripped from your chest and shot him a dirty look but sighed when you saw how exhausted he looked. 

“You mind?” you growled, stepping aside and dodging as a flurry of bones flew in your direction.

“Holy shit, your stats are as low as mine,” Sans growled, glaring at you.

“I’m aware,” you snorted, “Wanna call this off? Neither of us are in the mood for this.”

He slowly nodded and his red bones disappeared and you pulled your soul back into your body. You sighed in relief when you felt your soul rest back in your rib cage, heavy and safe. It was true, when Toriel had seen your stats when you two had fought she had panicked, terrified that she had killed you. You supposed that it was because of your nonconfrontational personality, along with your physical weakness that contributed to such a low number on your stats. You sighed, brushing a patch of snow off of your shoulder and looked at Sans, taking note of his tense posture. 

“We good?” you asked, offering a hand.

He stared for a minute before shaking your hand. You winced as you were shocked, and jerked your hand away. You noticed the joy buzzer and snickered a bit, earning a funny look from the skeleton before he chuckled as well. 

“Yea, we’re good.”

There was an awkward silence before you shivered, noticing the wind beginning to pick up, the first flakes of a blizzard blowing around the two of you. You noticed the worried look flash over his eyes and remembered what his brother had said. You wondered if he had a place to stay, and by the look on his face the answer was a resounding negative. You let out a little groan, rubbing the back of your head and began to wonder if you had a death wish. Before you could change your mind, you began moving past him, pausing when you were a few feet away and looked over your shoulder at him. Sans was standing, looking after you in confusion and you groaned again.

“You coming, or are you gonna stand there and freeze your pubis off?” you called and kept walking. If he wanted to get out of the blizzard he would follow you. 

Sure enough, the crunch of snow could be heard behind you and you let out a little smile. The two of you were quiet as you led the way. Sans seemed surprised to see the small side bridge, but didn’t comment. When the two of you finally got to the cottage, you heard Sans give a little gasp and you chuckled. It was your little piece of peace in the world and, though you didn’t get visitors aside for Toriel, you took great pride on your little home. You told the skeleton that he could go ahead into the house, and that you had to finish up in the shed before you went in. He nodded and you watched as he kicked his shoes off in the doorway and headed into the cottage. 

You quickly replanted the potatoes and checked on the wheat, deciding that it would be ready in a few more days, and grabbed a few berries and cucumbers, deciding a fish salad would be a nice dinner tonight. The wind had picked up and was blowing violently at this point, biting your exposed skin as you struggled to shut and lock the door and hurry to the house. When you scrambled into the building you brushed the snow off of your person and tapped the snow off of your boots before you slipped them off. You snagged Sans sneakers and your own shoes and shuffled over to the lit fireplace and sat them in front of it to dry a bit. Turning, you found Sans standing awkwardly standing beside your couch, as if he wasn’t sure if he could sit on it. You sighed and hurried to sit the fruit in the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea before going back to the living room to speak with nervous skeleton.

“Heh, didn’t know anyone lived out this far,” he commented as you gestured for him to sit on the sofa. 

“I’ve been living out here for about five years now,” you hum, “I prefer the privacy.”

He nodded and looked around, scanning the bookshelf. You noticed him eyeing the wide array of books, actually beginning to overflow in stacks beside the shelf at this point, and smiled. 

“Feel free to rifle through for something,” you said as you stood and chucked another log into the fire, “I’ve already read all of them. You like tea?”

He was quiet for a while and you began to wonder if he had heard you. You turned to look at him and noticed that the white lights of his eyes were gone. Unnerved, you stood and frowned. Even though the fire was roaring, you suddenly felt cold, as if there was nothing between you and the storm outside. You shivered and rubbed your arms, never taking your eyes off of Sans. 

‘Why are you bein’ so fuckin’ nice?” he finally growled, and you swore you could see your breath as he spoke.

“You wanna give me a reason not to?” you growled, “Cause’ freezing my ass is a great way to start.”

There was a pregnant pause before Sans let out a chuckle and you could see him visibly relax. The room regained its’ temperature, and you snorted, a smile slowly spreading across your face. You tugged your jacket off and ruffled your short chopped hair, earning a gasp from the skeleton. For a minute you were worried, but really, you didn’t give a shit if he saw you. You had learned a long time ago that most monsters didn’t even know what humans looked like, and even if Sans did you doubted that he would kill you after you were kind to him. After all, in this world of cruelty, kindness was often the best weapon if wielded correctly. 

“Fuck man, what happened to your face?”

You let out a sigh and smirked at him. 

“My mom burned me when she found out I wanted to live on my own,” you sighed, waving your hand and crossing your legs, drawing the monster’s attention to them.

“And the leg?” 

You hummed and smiled proudly, saying, “Accident when I was a kid. Made that leg myself, along with that coffee table you’ve got your feet on.”

Before he could ask anything else, you heard the kettle begin to whistle and stood, shuffling into the kitchen and began to make seep the tea leaves Toriel had given you on your last visit. You called from the kitchen and double checked that Sans wanted tea as well, which he answered in an affirmative. You told him that fish and fruit salad were dinner, and he said he was comfortable with this as well. You chuckled as you whacked the fish head and tail off and began to prepare them. Slipping back into the living room with the tea and cleaned fish, and handed him a cup and stuck the fish over the fire. When Sans gave you a curious look you informed him that it tasted better this way than baked.   
After the two of you ate, Sans moved to peak out the window, and you followed him with your gaze. The storm was so bad that you couldn’t even see the garage a few feet from the house. It looked like it wasn’t going to let up any time soon, either. You informed the skeleton that he was welcome to the couch until the storm passed, and he gave a quiet nod. You handed him some blankets and an extra blanket before bidding him goodnight. You fell asleep with the skeleton passed out on your sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, hope you liked this....


End file.
